


Con amore

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: "Regina,Non ti ho detto di come mi rubasti il respiro in quella fredda sera di ottobre. E non avrei potuto dirtelo nemmeno se avessi avuto il coraggio o, meglio, la sconsideratezza necessaria perché, davvero, non respiravo. Mi sembrava di soffocare e non per mancanza di ossigeno, ma eccedenza. [...]""Emma,Non ti ho detto di restare quella notte e tutte le notti a venire.Non volevo che restassi, perché non ci saresti dovuta essere e non sapevo cosa farmene, della tua presenza, non sapevo dove collocarti. A Storybrooke, per te, non c’era spazio.Non credevo di avere bisogno di nulla di quello che poi saresti diventata: lo sceriffo, la Salvatrice, la mamma di Henry. Amica. Am- [...]"





	Con amore

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi,   
> per farmi perdonare della mancata pubblicazione di oggi per Cape Elizabeth, ho pensato di pubblicare una piccola OS molto particolare per la sua struttura: una lettera di Emma a Regina e una lettera di Regina a Emma, ma entrambe fanno riferimento allo stesso “momento”, che in questo caso è il primo episodio della prima stagione. 
> 
> L’idea originaria comprendeva una lettera di ciascuna per ogni episodio della serie in cui avessero a che fare l’una con l’altra, anche non direttamente. In tutto questo c’era anche una cornice di cui non rivelerò i dettagli (ho ancora la speranza di riuscire a completare questo progetto ^^”).  
> Il tema/motivo ricorrente avrebbe dovuto essere quel “non ti ho detto che” in vari momenti del loro rapporto perché è chiarissimo che non si sono dette molte, troppe cose che avrebbero dovuto dirsi. 
> 
> Una piccola precisazione e la ragione per cui la faccio vi sarà chiara più avanti: l’azoto è costituito da tre atomi di ossigeno ed è molto instabile.   
> Buona lettura,   
> Trixie.

Regina,

 

Non ti ho detto di come mi rubasti il respiro in quella fredda sera di ottobre. E non avrei potuto dirtelo nemmeno se avessi avuto il coraggio o, meglio, la sconsideratezza necessaria perché, davvero, non respiravo. Mi sembrava di soffocare e non per mancanza di ossigeno, ma eccedenza.

Nell’aria, lo sentivo, c’era qualcosa in più. Era magia, ma questo lo scoprii molto tempo dopo.

Non era solo la magia della tua Maledizione, che impregnava ogni molecola di Storybrooke, no, c’era anche un altro tipo di magia, ora lo so. Era la _mia_ magia, che reagiva alla tua presenza.

La tua presenza, nella mia vita, come magia.

Ma allora non l’avevo capito.

 

Incontrare Henry, incrociare il tuo sguardo e la straordinarietà della tua bellezza: credevo fosse questo a rubarmi l’ossigeno. Il mio passato da ladra mi impediva di vedere quanto in realtà tu e Henry mi stavate dando: un nuovo inizio. Lo stesso che tu avevi agognato e cercato e infine conquistato e che io stavo rovinando, piombando nel bel mezzo della tua trama, una macchia di inchiostro a metà frase.

Lì per errore, lì per caso. O forse lì, dove avrebbe dovuto essere, perché in qualsiasi altro libro non sarebbe stata la stessa macchia, ma una distorsione di una storia diversa. Non sarebbe stato lo stesso.

«Salve», ti dissi.

E poi, più nulla. Nulla di ciò che avrei dovuto dirti allora.

Oh, così tante, tante cose ho taciuto.

«Non ti farò del male» avrei voluto dire ai tuoi occhi, che in quella macchia sulla pagina stampata si erano appena imbattuti, senza preavviso, violentemente. Una macchia sotto la quale non potevano vedere e oltre la quale non potevano andare ed erano lì, fissi sul mistero di quella macchia e su quella sua natura di fatale casualità.

Ne hai tracciato i contorni perché ne volevi comprendere i confini.

C’era una macchia nella tua realtà, un nodo nella tua trama.

Ma io non sapevo nulla e l’ossigeno mi stava soffocando.

 

Mi chiedesti di Neal, accettai meccanicamente il bicchiere di sidro di mele dalle tue mani.

Ti seguii nello studio, con un cenno mi invitasti a sedermi.

Parlasti di Henry.

Parlasti di Henry come se fosse tutto ciò di cui potevi parlare, come se lui fosse l’unica cosa che, nella tua vita, avesse un senso. Parlasti di Henry come se la tua identità coincidesse solo e soltanto con l’essere sua madre.

E io ti ascoltai, rapita, chiedendomi cosa, in te, non fosse perfetto.

Chiedendomi cosa fosse quell’ombra nei tuoi occhi, che rubava tutta la tua luce.

Ma sarebbe stato inappropriato chiedere qualsiasi cosa. Non erano affari miei. Nulla di tutto quello era affar mio. Eri d’accordo con me.

Allora continuai a rivolgere a me stessa tutte quelle domande - giocavo con le chiavi della macchina, perché forse non me ne sarei dovuta andare da quella casa, quella sera.

A te non chiesi nulla.

Non avevo abbastanza ossigeno per farlo.

 

Il caso volle – e tuttavia ora mi chiedo se davvero fu il caso o se, forse, sarebbe meglio chiamarlo destino, fato, necessità, magia? La magia di Storybrooke, la tua magia, la mia magia?  

Ma non ha importanza, qualsiasi cosa fosse, fece sì che io rimanessi in quella tua piccola cittadina che era tutto il tuo mondo.

Rinchiusa, dietro a delle sbarre e no, il sidro di Regina non è così forte, ma Regina lo è, Regina è intossicante.

Non credetti nemmeno per un istante che quel lupo che mi tagliò la strada fosse stata un’allucinazione, ma se lo fosse stata, allora la causa saresti stata tu e il tuo profumo e il modo in cui tutto, di me, rispondeva a te, lasciandomi confusa e disorientata.

Come puoi riconoscere qualcosa che non hai mai provato in tutta la tua vita?

Non puoi, non lo riconosci. Te ne stai lì, sconvolta, senza fiato, senza nemmeno sapere quale sia la domanda a cui stai disperatamente cercando una risposta.

Ma sapevo che ti avrei rivista.

Ed ecco, tu, di fronte a me, con tanto di tono autoritario e frustrazione in ogni dannata, singola parola.

Frustrazione perché io ero lì, ma non sapevi dove fosse Henry e non potevi certo darmi la colpa.

La colpa era tua, tutta tua.

 

Accettasti il mio aiuto con lo stesso atteggiamento di una bambina costretta a ingoiare una medicina disgustosa. Lo trovavo divertente.

Era come se una parte di te volesse liberarsi di me, ma qualcosa, forse un’altra parte di te, una parte diversa, una parte di te che volevi cancellare, mi attirasse a te in ogni modo possibile e impossibile. 

 

Lo sai, Regina, all’inizio, Graham non mi piaceva, affatto.

C’era qualcosa tra di voi, qualcosa che non era chiaro, qualcosa che non mi piaceva.

Mi doveva importare? Assolutamente no.

Mi importava? Assolutamente sì.

E mentivo, mentivo sfacciatamente a me stessa, dicendomi che l’unica ragione per cui, all’improvviso, la natura della tua relazione con Graham era così importante ai miei occhi era Henry.

Perché Henry aveva bisogno di un ambiente sano in cui crescere, no? E di essere amato.

Stronzate.

Non ero ancora pronta a fare la madre, non sapevo ancora come fare. Ma tu sì. E tu, Regina, tu hai cresciuto nostro figlio splendidamente, ora lo vedo.

Ma fui una tale ipocrita, in quel momento.

 

Allora nemmeno credevo nella magia, ma ora sì.

Perciò, forse, quel lupo in mezzo alla strada no, non fu un’allucinazione, ma ebbe davvero qualcosa a che fare con te. Forse quel lupo in mezzo alla strada non fu che il tuo conflittuale, segreto desiderio di tenermi vicina, trasformato in un ostacolo che avrebbe persino potuto costarmi la vita.

Perché tu sei così.

Sei la droga che allevia il dolore, ma distrugge tutto il resto.

E sei, sì, ossigeno, ma come ozono, innescata da non so quale, da non so quante scintille.

 

Non te l’ho mai detto, Regina, ma quella sera hai illuminato anche me.

 

 

Con amore.

_Emma_

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Emma,

 

Non ti ho detto di restare quella notte e tutte le notti a venire.

Non volevo che restassi, perché non ci saresti dovuta essere e non sapevo cosa farmene, della tua presenza, non sapevo dove collocarti. A Storybrooke, per te, non c’era spazio.

Non credevo di avere bisogno di nulla di quello che poi saresti diventata: lo sceriffo, la Salvatrice, la mamma di Henry. Amica. Am-

Per te, avrei dovuto mettere in discussione tutta, tutta la mia vita.

Per te, cioè per una sconosciuta bellezza. E certo presto te ne saresti andata, lasciando irrisolte, come sospese, tutte le discussioni che per te avevo aperto.

 

No.

Avevo lottato così tanto per quel Lieto Fine da non riuscire nemmeno a vedere che di lieto non aveva nulla e che, per quanto diversamente desiderassi, non era nemmeno la fine. Era solo l’ennesimo snodo nella narrazione della mia vita. Perciò no, coscientemente, non potevo farlo, non potevo chiederti di rimanere.

E tuttavia la coscienza non è mai stata una delle mie qualità migliori. Nel bene e nel male ho sempre avuto quel poco di sconsideratezza negli occhi che mi ha portata a essere ciò che sono.

Così, ti invitai a bere del sidro di mele.

 

E cercavo di capire che cosa fosse quel tumulto nel mio petto, dove, un tempo, risiedeva la mia magia.

Ma non poteva essere magia, quel mondo, questo mondo non avrebbe dovuto averne affatto, di magia.

E la mia incapacità a comprendere la situazione non faceva che aumentare la mia frustrazione.

E tutto ciò che sentivo lo canalizzai verso di te, tutto quanto, tutto quello che, per lo più, non riuscivo a identificare.

Ma non dissi nulla.

 

Tu accettasti il mio invito, anzi osasti persino chiedere qualcosa di più forte.

Come se, in quella situazione, fossi tu a essere in una posizione scomoda. Tu, che potevi voltarti e tornare da dove eri venuta in un battito di ciglia. Tu, che a Storybrooke non avevi un posto.

Tu, che hai accettato il bicchiere dalle mie mani.

E io, che per questo misi tutto in discussione senza nemmeno accorgermene.

 

Ricordo come sussultasti, quando ti chiamai _signorina Swan_. Cosa ti fece sussultare in quel modo? Era il modo in cui _Emma_ riverberava nella mia bocca e poi scivolava dalle mie labbra, _Emma_?  

Io lo capii, che doveva esserci qualcosa di speciale in te.

Il tuo nome era intriso di magia.

Fu per via di questa anomalia in un Mondo Senza Magia che giustificai il mio interesse nei tuoi confronti. Oggi rido di me stessa allora.

 

E, nel mio studio, ti parlai con più sincerità di quanta avrei voluto. Ti mostrai più di quanto avresti dovuto vedere.

«Questo però non mi rende cattiva, vero?» domandai, con un candore che credevo di aver sepolto insieme alla parte migliore di me, insieme a mio padre, insieme alla possibilità di redenzione.

Una domanda, la richiesta di una rassicurazione.

La tua rassicurazione.

 

E la tua presenza – tu, la madre biologica di Henry, fu per me rassicurante, quella mattina. Perché forse tu avresti avuto successo dove io stavo fallendo.

Forse sapevi dove era Henry.

Ma non ne avevi idea.

E tuttavia, il conforto che mi derivava dalla tua presenza non scemò, al contrario, scatenò in me un profondo senso di affinità e allora ti rifiutai, rifiutai i tuoi occhi verdi e quello che rappresentavano: bisogno, debolezza, amore.

Tu non eri che la madre biologica di Henry. Tu non eri che una minaccia. Henry era mio figlio, Henry riempiva i miei compleanni, non certo i tuoi.

 

Ma non mi avevi ascoltato e non te ne eri ancora andata dalla mia città.

Che cosa ti aveva trattenuta?

Perché non eri tornata a Boston? Alla vita che avevi scelto nel momento in cui avevi abbandonato Henry?

Io avevo scelto e plasmato la mia vita e tu avevi fatto lo stesso con la tua. Che cosa ti dava il diritto di provare a rubare tutto quello che avevo costruito con tanto sacrificio?

Non ti avevo chiesto di rimanere.

Perché dannazione sei rimasta?

 

Ma vedi, Emma, furia e amore bruciano entrambi, l’una il petto e l’altro il cuore e non è facile, per le persone come me, distinguere questo da quella, vicini come sono.

Io bruciavo per te, Emma, e scambiai quel fuoco per rabbia, perché tu eri rimasta, nonostante ti avessi detto di andartene da Storybrooke, dalla vita di Henry e dalla mia.

Ora lo riconosco, Emma, era amore.

Io, Emma, bruciavo d’amore per te. Perché tu eri rimasta, nonostante ti avessi detto di andartene da Storybrooke, dalla vita di Henry e dalla mia, mentre nascondevo il desiderio di averti nel mio mondo.

 

Non te l’ho mai detto, Emma, ma sono felice che tu non te ne sia mai andata.

 

Con amore.

_Regina._


End file.
